Invariable Beginnings and Ends
by Gryffindor-Timelady
Summary: Alternatively the uncountable number of stars in the night sky James loves Lily. Lily hates James. Sirius wants to help his best friend and Remus just wants some peace and quiet. Dean is so far back in the closet he's reached Narnia and Castiel just wants to scrape through school invisible. Sam wants to be out of his elder brother's shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Invariable Beginnings and Ends

(Alternatively the uncountable number of stars in the night sky)

James loves Lily. Lily hates James. Sirius wants to help his best friend and Remus just wants some peace and quiet. Dean is so far back in the closet he's reached Narnia and Castiel just wants to scrape through school invisible. Sam wants to be out of his elder brother's shadow and Peter is just confused…

A/N This chapter is slightly more disjointed as its primary function is to introduce you to some of the main players in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural if I did do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction

* * *

Ever since she was little Lily Evans had always tried to count the number of stars in the night sky from her bedroom window. She wanted to be able to reach out and touch them, hold them. She had always loved stars, she remembered when she was about eight and her grandpa had passed away, complications in the liver or something along those lines and her mum had told her that he'd gone up to the stars. That he'd always be watching over her. It was almost like a scene in a movie, she was sitting in her very ordinary muggle bedroom, moonlight reflecting the freckles on her nose. Her emerald eyes almost glowing in the silvery light. Lily Evans loved stars.

Castiel had always liked his name, he remembered asking Michael about it when he was a little boy and Michael had told him about how he was named after an angel of the lord and that the angel Castiel protected others. Since then of course he had done research and he knew almost every detail about the angel. He even learnt how to spell Castiel in Enochian. The Ravenclaw hadn't been able to sleep properly, not since his father had left and Michael was in charge. He always heard his eldest brothers fight. About money, about magic…about Voldemort. Castiel came from a long line of purebloods. Blood purity was a big deal within his family with certain relations but for him personally he'd never understood why. He felt like the angel Castiel would have always helped those regardless of their creed or in this case blood status. Castiel had always liked his name

Sam was apathetic towards cars. His father and his brother seemed to never be able to stop talking about them. Since his dad wasn't a wizard he and Sam rarely saw eye to eye on certain issues. Ever since he'd turned fourteen Sam had been finding he had less and less in common with John and things had begun to become tense. Sam was looking forward to starting school because it meant that he didn't have to stay with his dad. Deep down Sam knew he loved him but his father was so belligerent and he didn't even try to understand! Dean never even defended Sam when he argued with their father. He watched them discuss the impala once more. Sam leant against the wall of the shitty motel and sighed. Sam was apathetic about cars.

Remus hated noise. After being bitten when he was a boy Remus had heightened senses something his idiot friends seemed not to understand. He was always secretly grateful for the noise. For the acceptance it meant. But still was it that hard to understand. Loud is bad and quiet is good. He should have known that that could never really happen though, not when the friends in question were Sirius Orion Black and James Charles Potter. He sighed and pulled the pillow over his head. They had to catch a train in the morning. One that they imperially could not be late for but apparently with neither of them being prefects and therefore able to sleep through the whole journey it didn't matter to tem whether they were going to get any sleep or let him for that matter. Remus hated noise.

Sirius just wanted James to be happy and finally get over Evans who would clearly never see him like that as long as he lived. Sirius had actually enjoyed his summer this time around, leaving home was honestly the best decision he's ever made and Dorea Potter had been more than accepting of a second son. Sirius knew his best friend and he knew he owed him everything. Sirius had always known that he owed James everything. Over the summer he tried to forget his identity, forget about Regulus and the rest of his family. He tried to forget about the fact that his brother had turned and that he was probably disowned. He had been moderately successful as well! His Hogwarts letter had been a cruel awakening from a simple delusion. It had been the puddles after snow, the brown leaves after summer. He didn't really want to go back to school but alas he had no choice. He looked over at his friend who seemed to be consuming a pancake at an almost inhuman speed and sighed slightly. He really just wanted James to be happy. He wasn't going to lose another brother.

Dean had always felt like he'd stuck out at Hogwarts, a rare American in a sea of British people. A muggleborn too, he had used to hate it well he had hated it before he realised that he could use his accent, his appearance and his natural charm to really benefit himself. He had never had a serious girlfriend nor had he many proper friends. He was popular amongst other Gryffindors and most of the female (and some of the male) population at Hogwarts yet still he felt… lonely. He liked the other boys in his year and thought the pranks they pulled were hilarious but he'd never really made good friends with them or anything like that. HE had guarded himself because he was different but he never obviously shut anyone out. Dean had always felt like he stuck out at Hogwarts.

James was in love with Lily Evans. He loved everything about her from her bright piercing green eyes to her long flowing hair to her freckles which he thought looked like constellations on her face. She was flawless to him. He was irritated she couldn't see that. She couldn't see that he really loved her. Why couldn't she love him as he loved her? It was maddening. She was a goddess, an angel. She was amazing but somehow she couldn't see any of his good qualities. He had amazing hair, he was athletic, he was intelligent and his pranks were hilarious. Okay so maybe one time it got a bit too far with Snivellus last year but that greasy git had deserved it! James Potter was in love with Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for reading this! BETA'd by the wonderfully perfect Toxic Rejection. Big thank you to the follows and favourites AND THE REVIEW, it does mean in a lot!

Disclaimer: Still not mine

As far as Lily Evans was concerned James Potter was no more than an arrogant, bullying toe rag who she wouldn't be interested in even if he was the last boy alive. He was no more than a pompous prat who didn't know when to leave her alone.

It was ten fifty eight on the first of September and she was waiting for the Hogwarts Express to finally leave so she could start her sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Pulling a book on advanced runes out of her bag and beginning to read it

' _Kaen is one of the simplest of the Norse Runes. Usually associated with Loki, Norse God of Mischief and Trickery the Rune means wildfire and its power is sourced from the ground and the magic in the earth. As an elemental rune it is used primarily in combat situations and also in protective shields'_

Lily was suddenly interrupted from her reading by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Emerald met apple green and Lily looked up to see Dean Winchester a Gryffindor in her year she didn't know that well.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked her flashing her a positively charming smile,

"Go ahead," she smiled back up at him.

"Thanks,"

For about the next hour they didn't really exchange than much in the way of conversation. She had buried herself in her own book and Dean seemed to be reading his own book. She had peeked at the title and it appeared to be a book on mythology of some sort. It was fairly quiet and amiable until James Potter decided to barge in, without his troupe of idiots bar Remus

"Hey Evans if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I next to each other," his smile was positively oozing over confidence and smug satisfaction

"Funny I'd put F and U together," she replied giving him a look she usually reserved for Petunia and Petunia's boyfriend Vernon.

Dean snorted in amusement and gave Lily a small smirk of support. Potter was however unfazed, used to this treatment

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he sat down next to her and she shuffled to the edge of the carriage.

"Yeah, it hurt about as much as when you came up from Hell," she replied and tried to continue reading her book.

Dean let out a chuckle and looked up and winked at her.

Potter inched closer to her taking her book out of her hand and keeping it just out of her reach,

"Give it back Potter!" she growled at him trying to retrieve her book,

"It'll cost you a kiss Evans," he smirked at her as if he was the cleverest boy alive

"Why would I ever want to kiss an arrogant toe rag like you Potter," she glared as he kept her book out of her reach,

"C'mon Evans you know you want to," he said leaning in to kiss her,

"No!" she exclaimed leaning as far back as she physically could, she slapped him in the face leaving an angry red imprint on his cheek.

His brown eyes flashed with anger and he dropped the book on the floor,

"Pick that up," she spat out at him,

"No,"

"Pick it up Potter,"

"Or what Evans?" he smirked at her victoriously. God she just wanted to punch him over and over and over again but before she could reply another voice interjected into their impromptu argument.

"Or I'll kick your ass from here to Kansas,"

Dean had stood up and at six foot one he was taller than Potter by a significant amount. His face was stony and his apple green eyes glinted with a steely determination eerily reminiscent of a soldier. Despite Potter having the lean muscular build of a Quidditch player Dean was built and he could easily take Potter on. He could probably beat him one handed and not even break a sweat because despite all of Potter's fighting talk it was just talk.

"What are you waiting for give her the book back and then get the hell outta here,"

Potter looked affronted but stood up dusted himself down and handed her the book, he stood directly in front of Dean and just looked him in the eye with the same intensity he used when he glared down the Slytherins.

"Did I stutter Potter get out," Dean glared down at Potter who reciprocated the glare. After what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a minute Potter left the carriage jaw locked in irritation and left eye twitching. Dean checked to see if he was out of sight and then he sat down, intense expression melting into an adorable grin,

"You're welcome," he said the smile not quite reaching his eyes,

"Thank you," she replied not missing a beat, there was a reason she was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw. Dean nodded in affirmation

"So what's the deal with Potter then?" he asked tilting his head to the side

"He's a vile arrogant bullying wanker who for some inane reason thinks that we're going to end up married," she fumed

"Alright then, look why don't we make a deal if he bothers you I'll sort him out for you," Dean said after a short pause

"In exchange for what?" she asked. In her experience there was always a catch with every single remotely nice deal

"Friendship? Help with work?" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck

"Alright Winchester you got yourself a deal although since you asked me a question I should get to ask you one too,"

"That seems… fair," he paused as if weighing up the options in his mind.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" she asked. She had to admit that she was incredibly curious

"Honestly because you seem nice and level headed and I think that I could actually have a substantial conversation with you," he scratched the back of his neck and looked down as he said this

"Shake on our newfound friendship then Winchester?" she offered her left hand and he took it

"Deal Evans," he took her hand and shook it.

Nobody could have predicted the outcome of what happened next. The domino effect caused by this meeting because the end results would be… massive and unexpected.


End file.
